1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for receiving a signal by cancelling an interference signal.
2. Description of Related Art
In a wireless transceiver, and the like, a frequency converter may be used. For example, in a wireless communication apparatus functioning both as a receiver and a transmitter, a receiver, such as, a down converter, may receive a radio frequency (RF) signal based on a telephone conversation and data communication information. The down converter may further convert a frequency of the received RF signal so that the RF signal may be input to a demodulator. Additionally, the down converter may use, as a front-end scheme of selecting a destination signal, a heterodyne scheme of converting the RF signal to an intermediate frequency (IF) signal, instead of directly converting a frequency of the RF signal to a frequency in a base band (BB).
The heterodyne scheme is gaining attention as a front-end architecture of a software radio apparatus, because the heterodyne scheme can be easily implemented at a front end of a broadband.